Birthday Boy
by sandy2x400
Summary: It is Shane's birthday and you completely missed it. Now you have to pay the price, but will Shane get his present in the end? A sexy Smitchie.


"**But just one night couldn't be so wrong. You make me wanna lose control" Good Girl Go Bad - Cobra Starship**

**AN: This is a hard "T" rated ff going toward M. You have been warned.**

Birthday Boy

One-shot

You groan as another wave of rain hits your windshield hard, basically making it impossible for you to see anything. The wind is blowing violently against car window, scaring you with the noise. Cars zoom past you, wanting to get to their respective homes as quickly as possible. You wish you could be one of them. You want to drive fast -so fast- but you are just a beginning driver. You do not want to die.

Not that Shane isn't going to kill you anyways.

"Fuck." You hit the steering wheel hard with your hand as you are stuck at another traffic light. You whine softly under your breath as the anxiety starts building up inside of you. You can feel yourself shaking - from the cold or from the reaction you will surely get from Shane - you have no idea. It feels like you are about to go insane the longer the light stays red. You find yourself jiggling your leg constantly as you tap your fingers against the steering wheel. You try to turn on the radio, but of course you have it on _their_ CD, so his voice comes blasting through your speakers. "Oh my God." You yell at both the radio and the long traffic light. "I'm coming home as fast as I can!" you say exasperatedly.

As soon as the light turns green, you press the gas a little too hard, almost skidding on the wet pavement. You gasp and make sure to steady the car, before going a little slower. You feel so bad - so outrageously horrible - at being late. You look at the radio again as the bright red numbers scream mockingly at you. "God!" you moan, officially freaking out.

Shane is going to kill you. Absolutely murder you.

When you pull up to your community, you go through security who gives you _that_ look - that look that says you should have been here hours ago; why are you just pulling up now? You just smile uncomfortably at him before racing inside and parking extremely bad. You breathe out shakily, knowing you will have to brave the wild rain, before throwing the door and swiftly battling with the weather to open the trunk. You pull out a semi small package before jetting to go inside your house. As soon as the heat and warmth hits you, you exhaustedly lean against the door, closing it shut softly with your backside. "I'm so fucked." You whisper as you look around

There is confetti everywhere - from the floors to the couches - as well as a multitude of balloons. A covered half eaten cake sits on the coffee table while opened discarded presents lay beside it. Wrapping paper is thrown carelessly all around as the trash can overflows with empty plates used for pizza and random foods.

You missed Shane's birthday party - and you are so incredibly fucked.

You gulp before taking the package under your arm and going to the stairs. You try to shake out the water from your hair but all that does is make a bigger mess as you try not to be too loud just in case Shane is sleeping. You scoff, shaking your head. Shane isn't asleep. If you know Shane - and you _know_ him - he is sitting up on the bed with his arms crossed while listening to music, waiting for you the way he always does when you get ready to go out on a date with him. You sigh when you get to your closed door, putting your forehead against it, before reluctantly going inside.

The lights are off but you see his outline as you predicted against the headboard of the bed - except he is not listening to music. "Hey." You say shakily, as you put the package on the dresser. He doesn't move for a second until he leans to the right to turn on the lamp. Your eyes immediately go to his naked chest, noticing his lazily tied up sweatpants.

And of course the glare on his face.

"Hey, honey. How are you?" he asks with fake cheerfulness and sharp eyes. He is obviously disappointed in you and looks angry, but suddenly his eyes are all over you. He sees the way your hair and whole body is completely drench and his eyes soften a little bit. "I guess it's still storming." He says tensely and you close your eyes with a sigh. When you snap them open again, he is still glaring at you.

"Okay, okay. I suck. I more than suck. I deserve the 'I'm the Suckiest Person Alive' award… I know." You sigh again, coming in the room while wringing your hair again. "But Field's wouldn't let me out." You tell him and he scoffs. You wince softly and bite your lip.

"Field's wouldn't let you out?" Shane repeats with attitude. "And at no point did you think to turn to him and tell him it is your husband's birthday? I'm sorry - it _was_ your husband's birthday." He snaps, crossing his arms. You rub your arm awkwardly as he shakes his head. "I waited for you, Mitchie. I didn't want to cut the cake because I knew you would never miss this. Because I thought you loved me and wouldn't-"

You cut him off. "I do love you!" but he continues like he didn't hear you.

"Ever not come to a party we had been planning for weeks." He is suddenly throwing the sheets that were at his feet off him. "Jesus Christ, Mitchie! You didn't even call." He scolds you angrily. You swallow harshly; you can see the pain and hurt behind his eyes. "Do you know how that made me feel?" He continues and your heart breaks a little more.

"Shane…" you say softly and he shakes his head.

"Some birthday." He whispers dejectedly, before turning his back to you and turning off the lights. You stand still at the door for a little bit before letting your purse hit the ground. You kick it exasperatedly and pick up the package as you try to maneuver yourself in the dark. You go to Shane and rub his shoulder but he jerks away from you, making you sigh again.

"Okay, I get it. You hate me.' You mutter before squeezing the package and walking to the bathroom. Putting the cardboard box on the bathroom counter, you swiftly take off your wet clothes and dry yourself with a large towel before blow drying your hair as quickly as you can. Then you go the package and open it as silently as you can. You trace the red material softly, wondering he will appreciate it, before sighing and looking yourself in the mirror. "You can do this, Mitchie." You tell yourself reassuringly before grinning at yourself. Going back to the box, you pull out a red and purple pushup bra that matches perfectly with everything. Then you pull the light, almost transparent red silk you had first picked at over your head, before grabbing a small pair of purple underwear and slipping them on.

Looking yourself in the mirror, you almost jump out the window.

This isn't you. You aren't the sexy, stripper-like hottie that can pull this off. You are Mitchie Torres-Grey, singer and wife of Shane Grey. You are sweet and innocent. You are not _this._ But here you are - wearing such skimpy clothes, your mother would shoot herself if she ever found out.

Sighing once more, you reach into the box again and pull out a pair of fish net thigh highs as well as high stilettos before putting them on. They fit awkwardly but they do the job. Quickly you apply some makeup to make your eyes pop and your lips plump, but your hand is shaky as you take another thing from the box and stuff it in your high thighs. Internally you are freaking out, but you know you have to do this. Shane will hate you until you fix this situation. While you could just give him a present and then beg for forgiveness, you figure he would appreciate _this_ a hell of a lot more. Taking one more reluctant look in the mirror, you turn away and softly make your way back to your room. His back is still facing you as you left him, but you know he has not fallen asleep yet.

Carefully, as to not tip him off with the heels, you lean against the wall. "Shane." You call out, breaking the silence. He doesn't answer. "I'm sorry." You repeat sincerely. He huffs and grabs his pillow harshly.

"I don't care." He mutters, obviously annoyed. You smile softly at the way he sounds like a little boy, before taking another breath in - making it sound like you are disappointed.

"I guess you don't want your birthday present, huh?" you whisper, trying to be seductive. You see his shoulders tense in the dim light the bathroom provide, but he does do much movement besides that. Sighing dejectedly again - almost dramatically - you go towards him, letting your nails slide over the drawer as confidently as you can. Because that's what this whole thing is - yes, it's a gift Shane will appreciate once he stops being so damn stubborn, but it's also a way to prove your confidence and beauty to him. That you can walk around in these skimpy clothes and be comfortable in them because they are _only_ for him.

And for no one else.

You walk over to his side of the bed, but he has his eyes shut. "Shane." You try again, trying to keep the nerves at bay. He grunts annoyed and finally looks at you to tell you off, but the words die rather quickly. His eyes grow huge as they go from your stiletto covered feet to your slip that falls at your upper thigh to your breasts that are encased in the tight pushup to your made up face. "Do you want your present?" you ask lightly, feeling like you are flying. It is so liberating being able to do this, but at the same time completely nerve-wracking. But you can feel it!

Your heart is beating so fast and a smile just cannot go off your face at his expression. His jaw drops somewhat, but he quickly shuts his mouth before looking away from you. "What the hell are you wearing?" his voice is choked and he is halfway panting. You smirk and bite your lip, before moving forward. _You can do this, Mitchie._ You chant to yourself again before climbing on the bed. Once again, his eyes snap back at you, but this time he cannot look away. You softly move up until you are straddling him, your inner thighs pressed hard against his sides.

He lets out his breath shocked at your actions and he does not say a word. "Just some clothes I picked up. Like them?" you whisper in his ear, leaning down so your breasts push against his chest. He shivers and his hands automatically go to your thighs, squeezing them as you sit up again. You softly trace his abs, tauntingly, as you put on your best '_I want to fuck you' _eyes.

But he knows how to play the game.

Suddenly his shocked mouth twists into a smirk. "They're okay." He says noncommittally, before clicking his tongue. "But you're going to have to do a hell of a lot than wear revealing clothes for me to even consider forgiving you for missing my birthday." He says pointedly, but his eyes are soft. You know you are forgiven - now he wants his present.

Who are you to deny him?

Smiling evilly, you continue to trace his chest as he rubs your thighs, finally meeting up with what you had put in the stockings. He raises an eyebrow. "So who's getting handcuffed?" he asks, taking the metal out of your stockings but you quickly steal them away from him.

"Well, it's your birthday, so you don't get to do any work…" you answer him vaguely as you play with the handcuffs, before smirking at him. He laughs amusingly and shakes his head, making you raise an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?" you taunt as you bring your hand to the side of his face and then down to the back of his head. "Sit up." You order softly, tugging at his locks. He leans backwards into your touch, but frowns before sitting up somewhat.

"I don't think I want to be cuffed. How about since you're the guilty one here, you get cuffed?" he answers but you ignore him. Sliding your hands down his biceps and to his hands, the metal scratches against his skin as he reluctantly lets you loop the handcuff around the bedpost behind him and close it around his wrist. He doesn't say anything again, as his eyes go down your body once more. You see his eyes linger on your thighs and suddenly he is rattling the bedpost, wincing as the metal cuts his skin softly. "Okay, yeah. I don't want this." He groans as he tries to slip out of the cuffs.

You smile at him before leaning forward and brushing your lips together with the lightest touch. He leans in to kiss you deeper, but you have already pulled away from him and again, he rattles the bedpost with his strength. He is breathing hard as his eyes flutter open. "Mitchie, un-cuff me. I don't want this." He growls, trying hard to reach your body. You smile sweetly at him, before grinding your hips down a little to tease him. He groans harshly, pulling against his binds again.

"Uh uh, baby." You whisper, tracing his jaw line. Breathing out softly, you move your body to the left to your night table and take something out. He growls again when he sees what you have and shakes his head, glaring again. You just laugh. "You'll like it babes." You promise him before slipping the black cloth over his eyes. "It smells like lavender." You joke, laughing slightly.

"Why dress up if I cannot see you or touch you? Not your best present yet, Mitchie. Don't know if I should forgive you." He argues, shivering as you bring your hand down his chest teasingly. He breathes in sharply when you press your lips against his neck and your fingers softly glide over his skin.

"I'm so sorry, Shane." You whisper against his skin, as you brush your lips all over his hot skin before kissing his Adam's apple. You bite it softly and he gasps, jerking his hand to touch you again and hissing when the metal hurt him again. "So, so sorry." You continue, sitting up better to reach his lips. You brush against them lightly again before pushing yourself fully against him, making his moan.

"Mitchie." He breathes out, pulling your bottom lip. "Let me go." He says but you do not budge.

"Doesn't it feel good? The sensation of not knowing what's going to happen?" you say, as you gently pinch his nipple making him part his lips. "Doesn't it feel good knowing that you don't even have to touch me to feel like you want to scream?" you muse seductively as you reach down and play with the drawstrings of his sweats.

"Mitchie, let me go." He repeats, throwing his head back gently. His hair falls to the side of he breathes out harshly, begging you to run your hands through it. You go as close as possible to tug at his locks again, feeling his lips on your shoulder before running your hands down his arms again. You play with the metal as he shivers again. "Let me go, Mitchie." He says again and you sigh.

"You sure?" you whisper in his ear and he nods, biting at your skin. Swiftly you undo the handcuff, gasping when his hands immediately push you off him so you fall onto the bed. He quickly takes off the mask before straddling you and encasing your wrists in his hands. Your eyes widen and you start breathing hard as he smirks. "Shane." You breathe out as he comes down on you and kisses you.

You moan as his lips nip at yours before slipping your tongue in and his hands start to wonder. His fingers pull down the straps and your pushup bra pops out, the colors vibrant against his tan skin. He pulls away from you and his mouth opens in a gasp. "Jesus." He whispers as he traces the vivid purple cloth. The way your cleavage looks and the way your eyes are bright and wide make his eyes darken. He roughly pushes the silky material down your body so it pools at your waist before lowering his mouth to the valley between your breasts.

You whimper when he tongue presses against your skin tauntingly and his teeth nip at your skin. His lips kiss all the way down to the silky fabric until he sits up to push the lingerie up so more of your thighs are exposed. His hands play with the holes of your thigh highs before he looks up at you. You throw him a smile as you part your legs wider, expecting him to touch you. You freeze when you see the lust leave his eyes somewhat and he tries to focus. "You didn't come. Why?" he sounds less angry now - just hurt. You frown before sitting up and he gasps and moves backwards slightly when your breasts hit his chest. "And where in God's name did you get this outfit? That was so not fair. I'm supposed to be mad at you." He says with a pout as his fingers pull at your bra strap.

You chuckle softly but the frown doesn't leave your face. You put a hand on his cheek, feeling sad when he leans into for warmth. "I really am sorry, baby." You say softly. "I had _this_ -" you point to your clothing. "-planned out for a while. I just - Field's decided that I needed to redo _Just Amazing _and you know how he gets. He didn't care if it was your birthday, especially now that you and your brothers left his label. I tried to call, but the storm kept knocking my service and the one time it goes through - Jason picks up and hangs up with me all in a second." You explain while biting your lip.

He sighs, his eyes softening. "I missed you tonight - like crazy. I was worried about you. I never realize how much I love you until I need you again." He admits, coming close to kiss your cheek until he sighs and moves away. He looks you up and down again with a frown. "But what's with this? Obviously I love it, Mitch, but I do not need you dressing this way to please me." He tells you as he plays with the silky material pooled at your waist.

You shrug your shoulders. "All my life I have been told I'm not sexy enough or hot enough… Maybe I'm being a little selfish and wanting this for myself as well. "You say with a slight blush. He looks up surprised before shaking his head.

"Mitchie - you are insane. You look…" he trails off before his cheeks turn bright pink. "Not like my wife." He admits with a laugh, closing his eyes dramatically. "I feel like I'm cheating on you with yourself." He says as he leans back so he is laying down on the bed. You laugh and move so you are back on top of him.

You lick your lips seductively. "Well, here's your shot, baby. Anything you have ever wanted to do me?" you say, slipping the lingerie over your head. He scoffs, squirming underneath you as he sees your bright panties. Suddenly his eyes turn dark again and he lets his inhibitions out. His hands go up and down your sides, before cupping your breasts through the bright material and then sliding them to your stomach. You moan softly as he sits up and softly pushes you on the bed under him. You close your eyes as his hands continue to massage you, feeling his fingers as they trace your skin teasingly.

He grabs your wrists and pulls your arms so they are over your head again. Grabbing the handcuffs, he smirks at you. "Maybe." He mouths and you just laugh. He gently cuffs you to the bedpost much like you had before - the only difference is you are not as opposed to it. His hands slip from yours and go down your body to your legs. Shane kisses the inside of your thigh lightly before hooking his fingers on either side of your underwear. He slips the material off, throwing it carelessly behind him before leaning down and kissing you. His mouth is rough against yours but his hands are gentle. "Shane." You moan against his lips as he continues to just glide his hand over your body.

Suddenly he is pulling away, a mischievous look in his eyes. "I'll be right back." He says before getting up and leaving the room. You groan and try to sit up on the bed, but the cuffs don't let you move much as you kick off your stilettos. You are starting to get nervous again but you play it off with a smile when he comes back in. Lowering your eyebrows confused, you watch him as he sets down his birthday cake on the night table. "You didn't try it right?" he says as he dips a finger in the frosting and puts it to his lips. Your eyes flare for a second before you shake your head no.

He smirks before dipping another finger in the cake but this time putting it to your lips. You suck at the sweet taste, never breaking eye contact as he moves forward again. He takes a forkful and gives it to you, before connecting your lips. You squirm and laugh as you swirl around the frosting in your mouths, but he moans throatily. Shane pulls your lips in his as his hands pull you close. You giggle again as he starts kissing your neck and you arch your body up to meet him. "The cake is pretty good." You say as he kisses you again. He nods, his eyes bright with lust.

"Even better right now." He whispers hoarsely as his hands squeeze your fishnet covered thighs. He presses himself against you completely, making you gasp when you feel his hardness.

"Christ, Shane." You whimper as he thrusts lightly into your legs. He smirks and moves your body so you are fully laying down, before taking off his pants and climbing on top of you.

--

"You know sex cannot be my only birthday present." Shane pouts dramatically, making you laugh as you bend down to grab his shirt off the floor and he puts on his boxers. You climb back onto the bed and he wraps his arms around you. "I'm serious baby." He continues, poking you in the side. "I want a brand new guitar or a _Get Out of Jail Free_ card that can serve for the next time I do something stupid."

You laugh again as you push back against his chest. "Well, at least you admit there will be a next time." You tease and he scoffs.

"Hey, I'm not the one who missed my lover's birthday." He snaps before regretting it immediately. You frown at him as he twists his mouth apologetically. "Sorry." He whispers, nuzzling his fuzzy head of hair in your neck. "I didn't mean that. I know it was out of your control." He whispers in your ear making you smile again.

"I am sorry, baby. Field's a jackass." You tell him and Shane smirks, rolling his eyes.

"Don't change the subject." He shakes his head, his hair going everywhere. "I want a present." He sings exaggeratedly, tickling you slightly. You squirm and giggle, before trying to push him away. "I want it now." He continues, his fingers dancing along your skin quickly but lightly. You laugh at him uncontrollably before slapping his hands away and giving him a bright smile.

"Fine. I'll give your present." You tell him, moving so you are sitting in front of him. His eyes are wide and playful, and you feel absolutely giddy. "Close your eyes." You command him while putting your hand over his lids. He obliges and sticks out his hands widely, as if he is to receive a huge present. You just laugh again before moving his hands closer together and on your stomach. "Happy birthday." You whisper softly, putting your hands on top of his. He opens his eyes bewildered, looking at your intertwined hands.

"I'm confused." He says, stretching out the word. You sigh and roll your eyes, looking at him expectantly. Suddenly you see a little flicker of realization behind his eyes as they widen and he tenses. The two of you just stare at each other, hands over hands, as he asks you questions and you answer them without a word. You watch as his eyes start to water and he bites his lip hard. "Baby… please tell me what my present is because I seriously do not want to assume anything." He chokes out and you smile brighter. You lean forward and catch him in a big hug, kissing his cheek.

"Shane, I'm pregnant." You whisper very softly in his ear. Instantly his arms tighten around you and you can feel wetness on your neck. You laugh and run your hands through his hair, before getting out of his embrace. "Still mad at me?" you ask, smiling when he shakes his head _no_. "Like your present?" you continue, watching him as he nods enthusiastically. He sucks in his breath, tears falling from his eyes. You swiftly put your palm on his cheek, before wiping his tears away. "Good." You whisper before leaning close and kissing him again. He embraces you tightly and you stay like that for a while.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He keeps repeating, his voice filled with happy tears. "Seriously, Mitchie. Best birthday ever."

**XXX**

**I hope you like this. XD I am working on **_**Teach Me Tonight**_** and it will be posted tomorrow. Just got bored and wanted to write this.**

**So, here's the deal: me and my best friend, Sab aka FakexPearls are writing a blog. It is very personal and interactive with our fans. You do not need to have a livejournal account to comment, so I really wish - if you want of course - to go check out the blog and comment and ask questions and message us problems. We accept it all. The link is on my profile called "GIRL, INFORM ME."You have to read from the bottom up.  
**

**Thank you.**

**Sandy**

**PS- just in case it doesnt show on my profile, the link is http:// fakexpearls. livejournal. com/ (no spaces)**


End file.
